Destrozado
by Orquidea del Paraiso
Summary: La angustia la quemaba por dentro como la herida en su brazo palpitaba de dolor. Él la había abandonado. T por leve insinuación a un tema adulto. Two-shot.


Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. Por supuesto, si ven algún error (gramatical, ortográfico, etc.), por favor, digánmelo, que yo estoy aquí para mejorar mi forma de escribir ;).

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y con desconsuelo evidente en su rostro, se sostuvo el brazo derecho que tenía una herida grande y profunda; manchando su camisa azul y su falda café claro con la sangre que emanaba de ella. 

El cielo estaba de un pálido azul y eso le indicó que dentro de poco comenzaría a anochecer. Las casas que se encontraban alrededor parecían ser del mismo color parduzco apagado y se mezclaban en un crisol de colores y texturas ante los ojos cansados de la confundida pelirroja.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Lo único que podía recordar del suceso eran los sonidos de huesos crujiendo, los puñetazos golpeando carne y piedra y los estruendosos gritos que parecían venir de todos los rincones de la ciudad, y a la vez, de ningún lugar.

Y ahora que todo había pasado ella se dio cuenta que, mientras corría por las calles empedradas de la pequeña ciudad costera, había perdido el collar que el le había regalado…

Sus ojos repentinamente se tornaron fríos y un nudo de sentimientos desconocidos se amontonaron en su pecho.

– Es por eso que el fingía tan bien que yo le era indiferente. Realmente nunca me quiso –susurró ella con indignación y frustración. Miró con odio al horizonte, mientras veía, en el fondo, un barco que permanecía inmutable ante el gran oleaje que azotaba el puerto de esa ciudad.

– ¡jeh! –Exhaló despectivamente –, ya sabía que no me podían dejar, soy demasiado valiosa como navegadora –dijo con la voz llena de convicción.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Primero tenía que levantarse y luego tenía que caminar hacía el barco para darle un barril de su propia medicina al bastardo.

Ella intentó levantarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y, subestimando la seriedad de sus heridas, ella apoyó el brazo que no estaba herido en el suelo empedrado y se propulsó con ambas piernas. Casi consiguió mantenerse erguida pero, inmediatamente después, su abdomen se estremeció con un dolor parecido al de un calambre y calló al suelo paralizada.

– S-si no fuera por e-ese bastardo, no me d-d- ¡augh! no me dolería el maldito v-vientre –jadeó con una expresión de infinito arrepentimiento e ira. Sólo recordando lo que había ocurrido era suficiente como para hacer que su estómago se retorciera y que sus ojos ardieran con lágrimas no derramadas.

El… el le había prometido todo lo que ella hubiera podido desear: la luna, las estrellas… su amor… todo eso se lo prometió. Y por un tiempo fue suficiente y ambos eran felices.

Sabiendo como podrían reaccionar sus amigos ante la noticia, ambos lo habían mantenido en secreto; y cada vez que ellos se encontraban en compañía de los demás, ellos actuaban como si nada pasara entre ellos.

Como si no se amaran desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

– _Parece que solo yo lo quería de esa manera…_ –pensó mientras suspiraba derrotada. Aun después de haber estado repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, ella simplemente no podía entenderlo y peor aun, aceptarlo.

– ¿Cómo pudo ese desgraciado haberme dejado aquí…? –dijo ella enfurecida mientras intentaba volverse a parar. Apoyándose en un barril destruido que se encontraba cerca de ella y flexionando los músculos de las piernas, poco a poco se fue levantando de donde estaba. Aunque le estaba tomando tiempo, era mejor ir de esa manera, porque si se hubiera levantado más rápido el ahora casi imperceptible malestar en su abdomen le hubiera paralizado como la vez pasada.

Tambaleándose un poco, pero con una sonrisa triunfal adornándole el rostro, ella logró mantenerse en pie lo suficiente como para buscar apoyo en algunos de los escombros que se encontraban en el lugar.

– _Solo espera a que llegue al barco, idiota malnacido. Ya verás lo que te va a ocurrir_.

* * *

– ¿Han visto a Nami? –preguntó preocupado el capitán del Thousand Sunny. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse tras el horizonte y aun no había señas de Nami luego del ataque de los piratas Pavobravo. Los que se encontraban en la cubierta revestida de césped lo miraron sorprendidos. 

–Creo que está en su habit-

– ¡Ya la busqué ahí y en todo el barco! –Luffy interrumpió airado e impaciente a la entonces única mujer de la embarcación. Su pelo negro estaba desordenado y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Con una mirada casi frenética revisó la cubierta en busca del familiar cabello naranja de su amiga.

– No está en la cubierta, Luffy –dijo Usopp con el ceño levemente fruncido –. ¿Estás seguro que has buscado bien?

– ¡Si! –exclamó desesperado.

– Cálmate Luffy. Lo más seguro es que ella ha de estar comprando ropa o algo en la ciudad y por eso no ha venido.

Todos miraron al espadachín que se encontraba sentado a unos escasos metros de la proa con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Mientras Sanji le gritaba a Zoro por su inmensa falta de sensibilidad y preocupación, los demás se ocuparon en tratar de convencer al agitado chico de caucho que Nami estaba bien y que lo mejor era esperarla.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa decidió hacerles caso, pero luego de unos segundos su rostro se iluminó y en voz alta dijo lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente la vamos a buscar a la ciudad?

Ussop, Chopper, Franky y Sanji negaron en seguida la sugerencia de su capitán, cada uno a su manera especial.

– ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que la fuimos a buscar porque se estaba tardando mucho? –Franky miró al chico del sombrero de paja con una expresión vagamente dolida mientras se sobaba la quijada, tratando de hacerle recordar al joven el incidente pasado –. Aun me duele el puñetazo que me dio ¿sabes?

Sanji se acercó lentamente al muchacho de cabellos negros y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Con una expresión segura sujetó los hombros del menor para que le pusiera atención.

– Yo sé que estás preocupado por su seguridad, pero Nami se sabe proteger – dijo el rubio impregnando las últimas palabras con un extraño orgullo y mucha confianza. Apartó sus manos de los hombros de Luffy e inhaló profundamente el humo de su cigarrillo –. Además, y esto que te quede claro, hay que darle espacio a las damas.

Hizo una breve pausa la cual aprovechó para sacar suavemente el humo por su boca; las figuras indescriptibles del humo hechas al azar se expandieron lentamente en el aire marino hasta desaparecer en algún lugar del cielo. Luego de contemplar dicho fenómeno, los oscuros ojos del chef adquirieron cierta cualidad reflexiva y después de unos segundos concluyó.

– Nami se enojó la última vez porque sintió que no confiábamos en sus habilidades y que no le dábamos tiempo para sí misma –dijo él, dado por terminado el pequeño discurso, él caminó hacia la proa.

En el camino por el césped no pudo evitar agregar algo que, aunque iba dirigido a los demás, su mirada se centraba con especial atención y desdén al silencioso espadachín.

– No me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto, porque de todos modos ¿a cual dama le gustaría regresar temprano sí lo que le espera son vagos insensibles y cabezas duras?

Todos miraron al suelo apenados, todos excepto Zoro, que seguía sentado estoicamente cerca de la proa. Pero todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacción.

Zoro, después de todo, nunca inclinaba su cabeza ante nada ni nadie, y seguramente no iba a comenzarlo a hacer ahora.

* * *

Este es el fin de la primera parte. 

En la segunda parte descubrirán lo que le pasó a Nami (aunque creo que ya han de saber, con las pistas que dejé ahí) y quién fue el que le hizo eso.

Y si realmente se sienten inclinados a hacerlo (y me gustaría que lo hicieran, pero no los obligo), déjenme review.


End file.
